SUCK!
by RENT-lover
Summary: [The Covenant] Suck, that word can have multiple meanings like right now. Bad summery I know but its my first.
1. SUCK!

'_Suck that word can mean so much and change things completely like now'_ thought Reid as he was staring at Chase, _Yeah I know, why the heck am I conversing with him but hey._

"Did you hear me?" asked Chase not really caring for the answer. "You suck"

I don't know why I said what I did but I did and couldn't take it back 

"I may suck a lot of things but sucking in general I do not" 1

He just stared at me, and then slowly the tips of his lips curved into a smirk "Yeah, is that so" He said and before I knew it he was shoving me into the men's bathroom and then to a stall.

"What are doing_?" I asked when I finally had gotten my voice back but it was to late because his lips were already on my neck, sucking-those soft lips of his,_ wait_ Soft lips no he's a guy I'm a guy. _

"What the heck" I said shoving him off me "I'm not gay and defiantly don't want you if I was"

"Ouch" he said sarcastically but he just shoved me back and now again I was against the wall with the toilet between my legs. Lucky I spread my legs apart get out of the gutter before he shoved me.

And then his lips were against mine but soft and gentle and-and-and I don't know but if felt really good and when his tongue probed my lips- shoved him again 'I said stop " and now my eyes went black and so did his, I was ready to strike when all of the sudden he just smirked and the lights went off.

"Hey what the heck" I lounged forward only to land face first into the door and then slowly lost consciousness.

"Hey buddies are you alright"

"Wha-?" I asked trying to sit up only to have be held down

"I think maybe you should just lie down, you hit your head pretty hard there"

What the heck is going on? 

All of the sudden my army came to save me

"Hey Reid there you are what happened?" asked Tyler kneeling down next to me.

"You're friend took a header to the door I think"

They just looked at me "What?" I said faking innocence

Caleb gave me a look that said 'Please' and I just stuck out my tongue he just looked away sighing.

"You know what I think I'll be okay I said and sat up the guy just shrugged and walked away. "Maybe you should just get it checked" and then he was gone.

Tell me if you liked it or not I was going to make it a drabble it is kinda short but I don't know if you like it tell me and give me some other advice and stuff and I'll try my best.

I don't own The Covenant and this is my first fic so is it good and should I contuine writing?

1 And by the way I came up with this line, So kudos to me.


	2. Headache

Disclamier:don't own them

Warning: some slash in chappies to come

Side-note: thank you to all who reviewed

On with the story

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Back at the mansion, "What were you doing, gosh do you want us to get found out?" Caleb was going off big deal, I've heard this lecture before that I know it by heart, but this time it wasn't my fault. But I very well couldn't have said that I saw Chase either, I should tell them but I can't I won't to but then again I like this little secrecy.

Just mine like how Sara is Caleb's girlfriend and I wanted her.

"Hello? … Hey are you even listening to me?"

"wha-.?"

Caleb just sighed and threw his hands in the air, "I give up, but I swear one of these times you're going to go to Far." And with that he left with the others following behind him like the dogs they were, what ever.

Later that night 

I sat in room contemplating on the day's events.

"_Yeah, is that so?" He just smirked then shoved me._

Why'd I say that, gosh I'm so stupid it was like I was asking for him to just rape me. I smirked at that thought. WAIT did I just smirk at the thought of him ra- not thinking about it, not thinking about. Get out image get out. "Errr" I sat up "stroll" I just muttered to myself.

Outside walking nowhere in particular, just around I kept my head down and was just thinking.

I'm surprised I didn't relies I was walking to the place where the barn used to be, just habit I guess. I stood looking at the charred remains of the place but a sound quickly pulled me out of my reveres.

Glancing around and not seeing anybody I turned back around, but a couple seconds later there it was again

Rustle 

I spun again this time coming face to face with Chase; he just had a smirk,

"So do you usually walk around at night by yourself?" he asked sarcastically

I glared "what was that stunt you pulled earlier today"

"What? Do you mean when I had you pinned against the wall? Well actually hinted it I only complied," he said smirking

"I did not" I said with rage eyes turning black "And I was referring to the lights" with that I shoved him but he was too powerful and he barley even staggered,

"Oh of course you were," eyes turning black as well as he started coming closer to me

I picked the closet thing near me and threw it at him, but he only stopped it in mid-air and to the side. Evil smirk gracing his lips and then everything went black.

_NEXT MORING_

"ohh, ow" I said rubbing my head man the ground is really comfy and the grass smells like my detergent _Big whiff _"Ouch" again rubbing head wait a minute this isn't the ground this is my bed, but- "Oh crap" I muttered, getting out of bed head throbbing made my way out of the dorm, Tyler had already gone, (I don't know who he rooms with so I'm just making it him) to the bathrooms with his clothing and towel.

"Man I'm so late" I said stepping out of the showers and drying off, I could of sworn I felt someone watching but just shook it off as paranoia, it is a guys bathroom in all.

"Hey sleeping beauty has decided to grace us with his presence" mocked Pogue who was back together again with Kate, Caleb glanced up at me with a look of- I don't know but I didn't like it.

I just smirked "You guys are lucky, I was just going to stay in but I thought naw, then their lives would be boring without me there."

Kate scoffed, friendly of course, I gave them smiles Tyler just shook his head laughing silently.

But all through breakfast I couldn't help but winder how I'd gotten back to my room, and without anyone noticing too. I could rule out dream because after classes I had gone back and there was a faint bruise on my forehead, and also the fact that I woke up with a pounding headache.

Which also could only mean that he either A) did it himself or B) some strange person found me and brought me here without calling authorities or anything, and may least favorite idea C) one of these guys found- most likely Caleb and brought me back which would explain the weird look I'd gotten from him this morning.

I couldn't rule any of them out- well maybe B but I didn't want to I was hoping for that one but I don't think so.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Alright done this chapter and as you can see I decided to make a story, and I hope I don't have any spelling mistakes I do try and go over it.

Same drill plz tell me what you think and I have a poll

Who should be the person to of taken him back 

**aCaleb**

**bChase.**

Well tell me what you think and I add the total. Bye for now.


	3. Digging my grave deeper

The long awaited third chapter I'm so sorry it took so long.

Warning: slash in chapters to come

Disclaimer: don't own them

Side-not: thanks to those who review and I've chosen Caleb as the one who brought him.

"Digging my grave deeper" 

We were all hanging at Caleb's place and just talking and having a good time, except Caleb, who I noticed only put half himself into his conversation with Sara.

I walked away out onto the deck and just leaned against the railing outside and just let the cool air surround me. "What happened?"

I wasn't startled by this sudden intrusion; in fact I was expecting it. "Why what ever do you mean?" I don't know why I have to be so cocky.

But he didn't eve seem to mind it probably used to it by now, "I _mean _about last night, what the heck were you doing on the ground again, and knocked out, I swear your lucky that it was me"

_Yeah right _I thought real lucky because now I have to listen this crap, I'm really lucky.

There was silence I thought he had something but by the look on his face he was just tired of it all and turned around to go back in, "You know Reid, I just don't want to see you get hurt" and with that he went back in.

Talk about heavy heart, I know he cared for us we all cared one another but still man something was telling me that maybe this went on a little more then friends.

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

This time I fell asleep right away probably from the fact that my headache had just gotten up ten notches and was like a freaking drum inside my head.

I had awoken sometime later I think it was around 1 or 2 in the morning because outside it wasn't completely dark or light out yet, but that's not the freaky part the freaky part is waking up with Chase next to me.

I have to tell you though it wasn't all that bad- wait what no it was horribly cute the way he slept, no stop it he was not Cute. I haven't told you have when he woke up he smiled but then as I was about to smile I felt a body move closer to me from behind I turn around to see who it is and it's Caleb.

WHAT that's when I shot out of bed sweating, Tyler had also woken up to my shouting, "Whas, gowin o-ahhhh-n?" he asked while yawning, "nothing" I quickly muttered and then said I was going to go take shower because now and I can't believe it but I had a _problem _I had to fix in the showers, to stifle the sound better.

Breakfast 

"Tyler said you started screaming in your sleep." Stated Pogue sarcastically.

"I was not screaming," I stated to swiftly and a bit in a way like I was trying to hide something but I wasn't I swear I'm not. Looks around with nervous eyes

"Oh that's right you were moaning and groaning about someone" he said with a smile and looking around to see if anyone else thought it was funny, Kate gave him oh-please look and Sara just smiled apologetically in Reid's direction.

"I WAS NOT" I screamed while standing up which shut him up pretty fast but it also caused the teachers to give me glares and some of the students to look in my direction with awe and smirks.

Every one except Caleb was gawking at me, I suppose either Caleb didn't hear or just didn't care.

The teachers and students had returned to their original business which I quickly followed suite and sat back down.

"What was that all about?" Kate asked

"Nothing..," I muttered "I-I-I gotta go" and quickly stood up and left before they could voice their protests. I was half expecting to have Caleb come after me but he didn't.

AT A Park 

I don't know how I got here so don't ask, I was just walking around and ended up here.

It was nice, especially the fog and no one else was here so I just sat on a swing.

"What do you want?" I asked distastefully. If no one had good hearing like me or just knew the aura of another warlock then you'd think I was talking to myself but I wasn't.

With that Chase came out from behind some place and wearing his trademark smirk, and sat down next to me.

"Why I was just walking around and saw you here" As if that was enough

"Could you maybe elaborate on that" I asked through clenched teeth I was getting upset with his short answers. "And beside that really doesn't answer my question"

"I know" he said a little softer and with a toned down smirk.

He cocked his head to the side, which really looked good on him, wait what did I just think that. Even more so then when he looked sincere.

ERG- quickly look away before he notices you're staring at him and with a smile too. I quickly averted my eyes but of course he noticed and chuckled a little, which oddly didn't bother me too bad, but the fact that my cheeks were tinted told me other wise.

"This isn't going to end up like last time is it, with me on the ground unconscious again?"

A simple shrug was all I got as an answer.

"All depends on you I guess" he said the last bit a little quieter, with a look of uncertainty on his face, which for some reason didn't like seeing it on him.

" Well I don't _want_ to black out again" grinning a little at how stupid that sounded.

" You're cute,. when you sleep" He said the last bit almost as an after thought and like he was just saying at loud not really trying to make a statement.

But still it was out of the blue.

"O-o-okay" I said a little nervous and dang it another blush was sure enough crawling onto my face. Well what would you have said if some one just told you that?

When I answered I saw a true smile grace his lips if only for a moment.

After that we just sat there in contended peace, letting eachother dwell on our thoughts for a while.

And for some odd reason I was compelled to call out "Hey, Chase" in which caused him to look up with the uncertain look again but was quickly replaced with a look of Say-what-you-have-to-then-be-quite, look.

And the look didn't deter me at all and maybe because of the silence but I leaned over and kissed him.

When he hadn't responded after a couple of seconds, I aimed to pull away but was quickly stopped with his hand upon my head, and fingers threading through my hair, which I'll oddly admit to that I liked and he kissed back.

A weird awkward first kiss (with a guy, that wasn't forced from me) turned into a heated make out session.

I'm surprised at myself that I let him be dominate but I think I was so caught up but whatever.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look there's two guys on de swings and der kissin," shouted a little boy and we quickly pulled away and again with the blushing, (it just must be my lucky day).

But of course that wasn't the worst part the worst part was looking into 'mommy's' face that also goes by the name of Mrs. Davis, my history teacher.

END OF THIS CHAPTER 

Well heres something's to think about, like what is the teacher going to do, and this is after Caleb supposedly killed Chase so how's the teacher going to react.

And if you would to give me ides that would be great and excuse any spelling mistakes, I don't have anyone to look over and it's just me.


	4. Foot In Mouth

Foot in Mouth

Warning: Male/male action

I do not own any of these charries just the plot.

Sorry I've taken so long to update but writers block and then I had science fair but I should hopefully get more in now.

I sat there on the swing with my mouth agape and then stuttered "I-i-it's not what it looks like" She just stared. We took this opportunity to get the heck out of there, She started calling after us but we just kept running. When we were finally deep into the forest stopped and breathed, "Ha" I looked over at him glaring and breathing deeply which probably didn't have the affect I wanted it to have. "What is so funny?" I sort of yelled/deep breathed at him, And he then had the nerve to smirk at me "I-i-it's not what it looks like" he said trying to imitate my voice "Oh yeah and if it wasn't what it looked like then what was it?" he asked rudely. "look I don't know, I gotta go" and turned around and started to head out but was immediately stopped by a hand on my arm "What?" I said between my teeth and not bothering to turn around and look at him. "You'll be back" and with that I had turned around so fast ready to smack him but he was gone, "What the-arhg" I took off for home, and when I had finally arrived home school still hadn't let out but it had gotten worse and the storm had started to start up again. "Just great" I said sarcastically after a great big ray of light shot across the sky follwed by a thunderous bang which shook the house and I'll admit I jumped alittle.

I deciced that I wasn't going to stay back here and wait for them to come home and be lectured so I left on My bike and just drove. After awhile I had gotten onto the main road and nothing looked really familiar. I didn't want to turn back around and head back to the school so I just looked for a motel instead. "There probably just getting out of class right now anyway" I thought and found a not so bad looking place parked my bike and strolled into the place.

Alright tell me if it's still good and again I'm really sorry that it has taken me this long to write again PLZ 4give.


End file.
